High School Never Ends
by AppleSundays
Summary: one date, one meeting, one's pain, and one's love...


4

**This is a little story I made for my literature class. Everyone loved it in my class so I thought I'd post this. It's an oneshot but if REQUESTED I'LL WRITE A LENGTHENED STORY OF THIS ONE!! There will be some words that's rele much mentioned a lot but it's my vocab. Words for spelling class so yea…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Have you ever felt so much drama that you thought you was going to explode? Well then, you don't want to be in high school. A place full of stereotypes but most of all, puppy love and broken hearts. Now let's go to the story of what would feel like high school …

"Naruto, stop asking me out, already! I told you that I don't like you that way! Can't you just let that fact get into that think head of yours!" yelled a beautiful pink-haired woman.

"But Sakura, just one date, that's all I'm asking for. Please?!?!?!" Naruto gave off his best puppy face with such cute and entreating eyes.

Sakura came to a halt as she stared into his radiant sea-blues eyes. She stared at her animated, yet handsome friend. She just couldn't say no to Naruto as he would be mortified. Sakura closed her locker and stared back at him, trying not to get lost in his eyes again.

In a span of thirty seconds, she listed all the things why she should say yes to his repeated request in her head.

"Well, Naruto is a great guy after all," she thought, "He's cute for one thing. He's also stupid for his mature look. He's the opposite of an obediant teenager. He has great potential of being my boyfriend. And his smile…I can never forget his smile. He has a memorable smile that can make my day."

Sakura didn't realize she was smiling wide. When her focus was back on Naruto, he looked like he was about to wet himself. Sakura made her decision at last. Her answer was…

"Yes."

"WHAT?!?!?" asked Naruto, a bit bewildered.

This caused Sakura to chuckle a bit, leaving Naruto more confused than he already is. Sakura said it again, but with more words

"Yes, Naruto. I'll go on a date with you, but only if you promise that you won't

take me to Pizza Hut. Understood?" she said.

"You expect me to do that on _our_ first date _together?_ You think too less of me sometimes." Naruto then gave off his ultimate smile that Sakura was just thinking about not too long ago.

The school bell hollered across the halls, indicating it was time for next period. Both Naruto and Sakura parted different directions as their class was different at this time. They said their good bye and left for class.

The day went by fast as Naruto and Sakura were already talking about the date after school.

"Saturday night at 7:00, your house?" asked Naruto, hoping to break the silence between them.

"That's cool for me. What's the occasion? Formal, semi-formal, or just casual clothes?" replied Sakura.

"Hhhhmmmm…just nice casual clothes would be fine enough. At least, where I'm taking you that is." Naruto grinned.

Sakura was downright surprised. She didn't expect Naruto to figure out here they were going in a couple of hours. She guesses that the date had Naruto's utmost attention. Before she could day anything though, she felt something warm tap her cheek. When she moved her head to the side, Naruto was scurrying away from her waving goodbye. It took her a moment to realize that he just kissed her on the cheek. She slowly reached out his hand to where the once barren and untouched cheek was kissed. It was a trivial action, but it still made Sakura get goose bumps all over.

On the day of the date, Naruto seemed to have trauma to the untrained eye. He was sweating beads through his forehead. He wore a plain white shirt with a light blue dress long-sleeved shirt over. The shirt complimented his eyes, and of course, his hair was spiked in every direction with a bit of hair covering his eyes.

As he rang the doorbell, his heart seemed to retard and beat rapidly at the same time. As the door opened, Naruto's breathing stopped. Standing on the door was Sakura with a unique, yet simple dress.

They went on with their date to a literate restaurant. Both tried not to make a buffoon of them selves. It went well until something unexpected happened. When Naruto and Sakura were walking around the park after eating their share of food, Sakura's Ex-boyfriend, Sasuke, blocked their way. This shocked Sakura and tried to figure out why.

"Sasuke? What on earth are you doing here?" Sakura complained.

"Sakura, I've been a fool. I should have never broken up with you. You think we can give another chance?" Sasuke said with hopeful eyes.

"Why now? I've been waiting for you everyday for the past years. I just started moving on with my life now." Sakura said.

"So you were just using me to let the pain away, Sakura?" Naruto interrupted.

Before Sakura can say anything, Sasuke just kissed her on the lips. This inflicted great pain to Naruto. He felt a great void inside his heart. The worst thing was that Sakura was kissing him back. He left with no word.

Days later, Sakura have felt guilty of what she has done. She tried to talk to Naruto a hundred times. She noticed that he was brooding a bit. Every time she tried to talk to him, it's either Naruto would ignore her, or just says something harsh and leaves. She couldn't take it anymore and stood from her chair and walked to Naruto.

"Naruto, listen, I'm really sorry. It's just that when Sasuke kissed me, I…I just didn't know what to do again. I love you, okay. I just didn't have the guts to say that." Sakura said desperately.

"But you kissed him back. If you do love me, then prove it." Naruto said frustrated.

Sakura did the only thing she thought was right. She swooped down to come face-to-face with Naruto. With no uncertainty, she kissed him. Later in the year, they were prominent as the "High School Sweethearts". The End.


End file.
